Amor de Unicornio
by Ari Hooves
Summary: Un fic dedicado totalmente al couple de Twilight y Starlight
1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo

Luego de la derrota de Starlight Glimmer, las mane 6 viveron pacificamente, un dia el invierno llego y los pegasos habian pronosticado una tormenta de nieve, en el castillo de la armonia, Twilight dormia en su cama,no notaba la tormenta, de pronto, una ventana se abrio de golpe por el viento, ella se levanto y la cerro, pero entonses vio por la ventana que habiaun pony encapuchado caminando, este se desmayo por la tormenta, ella fue a por su abrigo, salio y cargo al pony encapuchado a su castillo.

Twi que pasa? Son las 2 de la mañana y saliste con esta tormenta-dijo Spike quien habia despertado, pero entonses miro al pony y...twi sabes a quien estas cargando?-Dijo Spike,

Entonses Twilight dejo a al pony en su sofa, le saco la capucha y se dio cuenta de quien era. Era Starlight!

Oh no! Seguro vino por venganza!-dijo Spike

Pero, si que esta herida, tiene un casco dislocaso,-dijo Twi

Pero es mala!-dijo Spike

Tranquilo, tu ve a la cama, me encargare de ella-dijo Twi

Ok...si tu lo dices-dijo Spike mientras se iba.

Twilight se quedo toda la noche curando a Starlight, le tuvo que enyesar su casco dislocado, desinfecto sus heridas con sangre, cuando termino, la llevo a su cama de huesped y la arropo

Cielos, ella si se ve linda mientras duerme...-Dijo Twilight retirandose del cuarto

A la mañana siguiente, Starlight desperto confundida, habia aparecido en un lugar desconocido, pero ella recordo que se habia desmayado cerca del castillo de twilight, penso que estaba ahi, al retirar sus sabanas, sus heridas estaban curadas, pero aun tenia su casco adolorido, Se entero que Twilight que la habia curado, ella no lo podia creer, ella la ayudo, despues de lo que la habia echo? dejo de dudar y se fue abajo, su casco le segia doliendo.

Buenos Dias! Espero que no sigas enojada conmigo Starlight..-dijo Twilight

Pero Starlight no hablo, solo se sento con la cabeza abajo.

Spike, mi dragon ayudante, esta haciendo panqueques con arandanos, quieres unos?-pregunto Twi

Starlight asistio con la cabeza, luego apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, tapandola con sus cascos.

Starlight te pasa algo?-Pregunto Twilight

Starlight no respondio, solo se escondio mas.

Starlight?-pregunto Twi

Starlight se largo a llorar desconsoladamente, Twilight se acerco a ella lentamente, la acaricio con su casco.

No puedo evitarlo, yo se que tu me perdonaste por esto, pero, yo no me puedo perdonar.-dijo llorando Starlight

Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo esta bien ahora, yo se que te puedes perdonar.-dijo Twi

Yo...puedo,-dijo Starlight llorando, ella abraza a Twilight y se quedan asi por un un buen rato.

Oigan chicas ya estan los Panqueques! Woah, paso algo mientras no estaba?-pregunto Spike.

Tenemos una amiga nueva Spike.-dijo Twilight

Estoy alegrado por eso, quieren panqueques?-pregunto Spike

Yo quisiera una doble racion, no comi en 2 dias para llegar aca-dijo Starlight

Luego de los panqueques

Bueno, hoy si que desayunamos temprano, creo que ire a dormir un poco mas-dijo Twi llendose arriba

No creo que por eso solamente tenga sueño,-dijo Spike

A que te refieres?-pregunto Starlight

Bueno, no durmio casi nada en la noche, estuvo cuidandote-dijo Spike

Oh, claro.-dijo Starlight viendo el yeso de su casco y algunas curitas por ahi, Spike se va a la cocina y revisa algo en la nevera.

Rayos, ya casi no queda nada, ire al mercado a comprar mas comida, use todo lo que tenia en los panqueques, avisale a Twi, bye-dijo Spike abriendo las puertas para irse.

Al irse, Starlight volvio a dudar.

Vaya, hizo esto por mi, incluso logro que pueda perdonarme por eso, no se como devolverle

El favor-dijo Starlight, hasta que se le ocurrio que hacer aprobechando que Spike se fue.

Entonses subio a la habitacion de Twilight, apenas llego cerro la puerta.

Starlight? Pasa algo?-pregunto Twilight

Bueno casi nada~-dijo Starlight subiendose a la cama.

Encerio que pasa?-dijo nerviosa Twi.

Quiero devolverte el favor-dijo Starlight subiendose a Twilight

Pero yo...-dijo Twi

Lo quieres o no?-pregunto Starlight.

Yo...-dudo twi, no sabia que decir, pero no podia resistirlo mas,Esta bien Starlight, hazlo...

Y asi comenzaron el acto de lujuria.


	2. Capitulo 2: La Reacción De Las Mane 5

Las 2 yeguas quedaron abrazadas despues del acto, una cada tanto besando el cuello de la otra, aveces un beso durando 5 minutos, sigieron asi por un buen rato, hasta que Spike llego y se entero de lo ocurrido.

Vaya vaya, que tenemos aqui?-dijo Spike

Oh rayos, Spike no estas molesto?-dijo Twi

No estoy molesto, de echo, estoy feliz por ustedes!-dijo Spike, bueno me voy para que tengan privacidad.

Gracias al cielo, pero, como le diremos a tus amigas? No creo que se lo tomen tan mal, verdad?-dijo Starlight

Quizas hoy podriamos llamarlas y hablarles sobre tu regreso...y nuestra relacion...-Dijo Twi

No lo se, tengo miedo que sigan enojadas-dijo Starlight ocultandose en las sabanas.

No lo haran, creeme, mira, en la noche vendran a cenar y les dire todo y no dejare que ninguna hable mal de ti,-dijo Twi destapandola y dandole un beso en el cuello.

Esta bien...si tu dices Twi...-dijo Starlight.

En la noche, las mane 5 llegaron a su castillo para cenar.

Muchas gracias por venir chicas-dijo Twi

Ningun problema Twi-dijo Rarity. Me puse el mejor vestido para la noche.

Sin embargo al llegar a la mesa, las chicas vieron que en la mesa habia una silla extra

Alguien mas vendra a cenar aparte de nosotras y Spike,Twi?-pregunto Fluttershy.

Si...algo parecido-dijo Twi.

Cuando las mane 6 se sentaron, Spike fue a hacer la cena.

Mientras tanto, las mane 6 hablaban de sus novedades, Twi aun estaba nerviosa de como se enterarian por su relacion con Starlight.

Escupelo Twilight,quien es tu invitado?-Pregunto Pinkie, ya no podia esperar.

No se si ustedes se enojaran conmigo...bueno, ya puedes bajar.-dijo Twilight

Starlight bajo de las escaleras con su cabello suelto con un hermoso vestido azul, ella se notaba timida y medio angustiada.

ELLA AQUI?!-Dijieron a duo las mane 5, Starlight se entristezo pero no dijo nada y se sento.

Ella encerio esta arrpentida, quiere disculparse con todas ustedes-dijo Twilight

Pues, nos robaste las CM, pero te perdonamos terroncito.-dijo AJ

Yo te perdono-dijo Fluttershy

Pues...sigo sin confiar, pero si encerio estas arrepentida, creo que te perdono, por ahora-dijo Rainbow

Por supuesto que te perdonamos querida!-dijo Rarity

Yo la verdad no te perdono, era un chiste! Te perdono totalmente!-dijo Pinkie Pie

Gracias...Twi tenias razon, si me perdonaron.-dijo Starlight

Si, pero no se como decirle lo otro-dijo Twi

Que otra cosa nos ocultan?-dijo Rarity.

Bueno...-dijo Twi abrazando a Starlight.

Mmm...OH DIGANME QUE USTEDES NO...-Grito Rainbow

Si, estamos en una relacion...ahora saben que soy lesbiana no..-dijo Twi

De hecho Twi, yo tambien soy lesbiana y tengo una relacion con...Flutter-dijo Pinkie

Es cierto.-dijo Fluttershy

Yo tambien, he estado saliendo con Rainbow hace unos meses.-dijo Rarity

Yo tambien, aunque no lo crean he estado saliendo con Tree Apple, la nueva en la ciudad,jeje-dijo AJ

Que alivio, pense que se enojarian conmigo-dijo Starlight

Luego de comer, las mane 6 se fueron a sus casas

Ire a mi cuarto de huesped, buenas noches Twi-dijo Starlight

Espera, Starlight, crees que podrias, ahora que somos como una pareja...dormir conmigo?-dijo Twi

Claro, esperaba que dijieras eso.-dijo Starlight acostandose en la cama abrazando a Twilight.


End file.
